Wind Archer Cookie/OvenBreak
|Availability = Yes }} 'Wind Archer Cookie '''is a Legendary Cookie that is unlocked upon reaching the Champions League. He uses archery to strike down fallen spirits for points, which can be done by sliding. Skill Press the Slide button to pull the bowstring and let go to hit the fallen spirits. After being hit, the spirits will disappear, leaving several Wind Spirit Jellies. Hitting the right amount of fallen spirits will trigger Wind Dash. Level Up for more points for Wind Spirit Jellies. Magic Candy Wind Archer Cookie will now hit all visible fallen spirits with one arrow. Also, dark spirits that require 3 hits will appear. Once you hit a dark spirit, it will shrink. The stronger the enchanted power, the more often dark spirits appear. Story ''Originally, this Cookie was the wind who loved the green of the forest. This wind delightfully spent its days spreading fresh and sweet fragrances across the forest. In order to save the paradise in peril, a mysterious being granted it the power to purify the Darkness. This transformed the wind into Wind Archer Cookie, the protector of the forest. As long as Wind Archer Cookie's heart keeps hope, he'll carry on his duty. Long time ago, in a deep dark forest, lived the guardian of the Millennial Tree. The Legend is almost forgotten, but his mission is as eternal as the light of his gem, the Emerald Heart. And it is calling him once again! Wind Archer Cookie embraced the Darkness to become the merciless Night Raven. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * I shall purify the darkness with this arrow... General * Darkness fears my arrows! * I must fulfill my duty... * My arrows shall purify the Darkness! * The Forest keeps no secrets from me... * The wind of life that blows within me... * In the name of the Forest... * The Darkness will vanish. * I shall heal the fallen spirits... * Do you feel the wind...? 1vs1 Race * I shall heal the fallen spirits... * Do not underestimate the power of the wind. * I shall purify the Darkness! * I am one with the wind... Tired * My wind... Trial Welcome * I shall cure the fallen spirits! * I shall cast the Darkness away! * Witness the might of the Wind...! Lobby Daily Gift *Do you also have a mission..? *... (Night Raven) "Hi!" *I must never forget my mission... *The Forest's strength will purify all life... *Don’t you wish to embrace the dark...? (Night Raven) *The wind can be strong and cruel... (Night Raven) Like *It is my duty to protect this place... *My mission is still incomplete... *Spare me your flattery! (Night Raven) *Don’t cross my way. (Night Raven) Talk *I shall heal the fallen souls... *I saw a leaf from a ravaged forest in my dream... *The forces of Darkness cannot withstand the arrows of life... *There're no signs of life within this broken machinery... *This world,too, will be devoured... (Night Raven) *A deep,dark night is coming... (Night Raven) *My past is no more... (Night Raven) *Eternal Darkness is approaching... (Night Raven) Gift *What is this... *Even this little leaf is important... (Given Pale Leaf) *The world will fade away just like this leaf... (Given Pale Leaf, Night Raven) *A glimpse of the dark future... (Given Solid Black Sugar Crystal, Night Raven) *No need... (Given Broken Key Fragment) *Take this away at once! (Given Millennial Tree Tears, Night Raven) Guardian of the Millennial Tree General * The Tree knows everything... * My oath is calling! * I will protect the Millennial Tree! 1vs1 Race * Tired * Night Raven General * Now I see the truth! * Don't deny the Darkness... * Not a breeze, but a deadly hurricane..! * No living thing can escape from my arrows... * The scarlet poison gives me strength! * I take orders from no one! * Darkness shall devour everything! * Heaven is no more... Tired * I... shall return. Relationship Chart * Fire Spirit Cookie: No fallen spirit can escape my arrows. * Herb Cookie: I've seen this Cookie care for forest herbs... * Dark Enchantress Cookie: My mission is to banish the Darkness...! * Millennial Tree Cookie: I shall protect the Tree forever! Updates *July 9, 2018 **Magic Candy added. *September 28, 2018 **Wind Archer Cookie's Guardian of Millennial Tree costume bonus has been increased. **Wind Archer Cookie's Wind Spirit Jelly value has been increased. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Fallen spirits now appear in positions relative to the Cookie. Trivia * When Wind Archer Cookie shoots a fallen spirit with his arrow, the fallen spirit is purified, turning into a dove-like bird spirit that flies up and away. ** However, when wearing the Night Raven costume, Wind Archer Cookie shoots arrows at the dove-like spirits instead. The doves become contaminated and turn into fallen spirits. * "바람", meaning "wind", can also mean a wish or a desire. One could say that he's an archer of wishes. * Though similar, Wind Archer Cookie's fallen spirits are not the same entity as Milk Cookie's Evil Spirits. * Wind Archer Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "A good arrow can cast the fools away!" * Wind Archer Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? My thanks..."